


love means looking at the same direction

by JingNI



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingNI/pseuds/JingNI
Summary: Juza already has the door open when he sees the sight of brown and yellow flash before his eyes. For one second, both he and Banri are under the mistletoe at the same time, and he thought life would flash before his eyes.Instead, the only thing that flashed is the familiar top with that awful leopard print.or kissing under the mistletoe au where juban are under the mistletoe for one split second. some shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	love means looking at the same direction

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing a fic for a3 and idk if i kept them in character enough vbjknbfjghk 
> 
> this is dedicated to emoguro for #secretA3_2020! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

There is a mistletoe hanging over the door of Mankai dorm.

Juza stares at the plant with blank eyes as Matsukawa explains Veludo Way's own tradition of hanging it. According to a legend, kissing under the mistletoe which is finished by an act of love symbolizes the beginning of a long romance with a suitable partner. Apparently, it's how some members of the community got together with their significant others.

For him, it sounds more like a plot he would see in a Young Adult romance novel or in one of Muku's shoujo mangas than an actual tradition. Still, that doesn't stop him from thinking about the plant when he arrives at the dorm after his shift at work.

He already has the door open when he sees the sight of brown and yellow flash before his eyes. F or one second, both he and Banri are under the mistletoe at the same time, and he thought life would flash before his eyes.

Instead, the only thing that flashed is the familiar top with that awful leopard print.

"I thought you don't like that shirt," Juza blurts out, not bothering to mention the 'tradition' they now had to do. (What the hell does an 'act of love' even supposed to mean? Do an act about love?) His rival is now standing in front of him after dashing through the door. No one is with them to witness it, and if he knows his rival well, Settsu would deny it to hell and back that he was under the mistletoe with him. For once, Juza internally thanks his roommate that he finds kissing him repulsive.

"My other shirts are still being dried, okay?!" Settsu shouts, his glare not perturbing Juza one bit. "What, are you willing to buy me a new one?"

"I already bought you a new one," Juza points out flatly, much to Settsu's annoyance. "You're wearing it right now."

"This is why your fashion sense is atrocious!" Settsu says in exasperation. Juza only shrugs as he enters the dorm. He was being truthful when he said he chose that shirt based on  _ Settsu _ ' _ s _ preferences, not his. He isn't the one with a collection of shirts with leopard prints. "On my next birthday you need to buy me a better shirt!"

"Oh, you mean more shirts with leopard prints?" Juza asks genuinely. "Just say the word and I'll buy more for you this Christmas."

"You fucking ass." Settsu grits through his teeth. Juza doesn't know why his roommate is denying his fashion choices. It's quite obvious that Settsu has a preference for leopard prints so he doesn't get the other man's vitriol at all. It is the Christmas season, so he doesn't jump to any bait his rival is throwing at him.

Juza doesn't notice Banri's still blushing face as the thought about the mistletoe is temporarily forgotten. 

* * *

Juza notices there have been attempts of getting kissed under the mistletoe in the form of truth and dares.

During a drinking session by the older members of Mankai, some would try to dare two people to kiss. He's about to get his bottle of strawberry yogurt in the fridge one night when he sees two members drunkenly standing under the mistletoe.

It is an interesting sight, especially when it was the director who initiated the kiss. After the passionate kiss, the man kneels with one knee down and puts an invisible ring on Izumi's finger, drunkenly declaring his intention of marrying her some day.

Surprisingly, Izumi confesses her feelings for the man beside her, causing both of their faces to be in a deep shade of red.

Loud whistles and cheers can be heard from seeing the successful dare, as if everyone in the living room has been waiting for this. Juza silently stares at them with a small smile before going back to his room. Good for them, he thinks, at least (if they remember) a pair has finally started their love story.

Settsu barely acknowledges his presence when he returns to his room, focused on the game he's playing on his phone.

"What's with the loud commotion in the living room?" Settsu asks without looking at Juza. 

"A pair kissed under the mistletoe," Juza answers before opening his bottle. "Took them long enough to confess to be honest."

"What?" Settsu says, pausing his game to turn his look at Juza. That's a rare occurrence. Normally this guy can't be bothered to pause his game because of the grind he has to do."They both confessed?!"

"They're drunk but hopefully they both remember," Juza says, puzzled by Settsu's sudden interest in the topic. "Are you trying to find a person to kiss under the mistletoe or something?"

"I--It's none of your business!" Settsu answers with another one of his common glares. "Why are you asking? Interested to find out?"

"Do I look like I'm interested in what you're planning?" Juza says with gritted teeth. "It's you who is always interested in my business and not the other way around."

"Keep telling yourself that!" Settsu huffs, returning to the game he paused. Juza starts drinking his yogurt when the little shit continues to talk. "Bet you can't get anyone to kiss your sorry ass anyway."

Juza is this close in throwing the bottle he's holding towards Settsu, but chooses to only tighten his grip instead. So what if most people are scared of him and his mug attracts fights instead, with the number one shit stirrer in his life living in the same room as him? Romance is not in his plans. His focus right now is acting and improving his craft. If there is someone who loves him for who he truly is despite his looks then that's honestly an added bonus.

(A daring part of his mind tells him Settsu is riling him up because of that time they were both under the mistletoe and  _ maybe _ remembers it, but that's absurd. That guy would mock him about not attempting that kiss, which he hasn't done.)

He finishes his bottle of yogurt before falling asleep.

* * *

"Did you know kissing under the mistletoe is a common theme in Christmas street acts at Veludo Way?" Kazunari mentions with a wide smile as they play Old Maid. "Some actors even bring their own mistletoes!"

"At this point I'm not surprised," Tsuzuru says before attempting to pick a card from Banri's hand. "I saw some street acts with that theme earlier."

"Is Mankai willing to do that though?" Settsu asks, smirking when he puts down another pair of cards on his pile after picking a card from Juza. "Imagine if we actually do that this year."

"It's just a kiss," Juza mumbles, frowning when the card he took is a Joker. "It's no big deal since it's part of the act."

"Aw, is Setzer interested in kissing or being kissed by one of the members?" Kazunari says with a teasing wink, causing his rival to glare at him with reddening cheeks. "OMG you're blushing!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Settsu shrieks, clearly agitated on what is being said towards him. He doesn't deny his face is getting red however as he covers the bottom part of his face with his free hand.

"The triangles on the mistletoe tell me Banri isn't being honest," Misumi says, pointing at the said item hanging on the door. He's the first one to empty his hand. "They tell me you should face your feelings head on!"

"That isn't true at all!"

"The triangles never lie!" 

"Oh, so you do have a crush," Kazunari muses with a grin, picking the card for his final pair from Tsuzuru's hand. "Is it one of the members?"

"No!"

"Ganging up on Banri won't make him confess you know?" Tsuzuru sighs, clearing his own hand as well. Banri and Juza are now the remaining people with cards. 

"Wow, I can't believe Settsu is being a chicken," Juza taunts. He hides his curiosity with a smirk, but his mind does wonder who Settsu would be interested in. Of course, it is none of business. His smile widens when his roommate pulls that dreaded Joker from his hand.

"Stop distracting me you daikon!" Settsu screeches, shuffling his two cards before presenting it to Juza. If Juza picks the right card, he finally wins over his rival in a card game. 

"He thought he wasn't being obvious but he actually is huh," Tsuzuru whispers towards Misumi, who vigorously nods. "Figures. Is the Autumn troupe full of people who can't be honest with their feelings or what?"

"They need a little push that's all," Misumi says, seeing Juza's hand brushing Banri's. "The triangles tell me so!"

Settsu lets out a shout of defeat when Juza picks the final card to end the game, holding the Joker card with disdain. 

* * *

Apparently, Misumi also told Kumon some parts of what the triangles have said to him, causing his little brother to be even more overprotective.

"What if the one who likes you is mean?" Kumon whines as the pair of brothers accompany their cousin in buying manga in a bookstore. "Nii-san only deserves the best!"

Juza shakes his head. Who in the hell would even develop feelings for him anyway? If he remembers correctly, Misumi implied that  _ Settsu _ of all people likes him and even urged his rival to  _ confess his feelings _ . "What else did Misumi-san say?"

"That your soulmate is one of the people who have made a huge impact in your life," Kumon mumbles petulantly, not liking that idea one bit. "I know triangles don't lie but I don't feel good about this!"

"Come on Kyu-chan, what if Ju-chan's significant other is really right around the corner?" Muku suggests, finding the description of his cousin's significant other so romantic. He can imagine it now: how the couple will be the driving force for each other to be the best person they can be, how this person will love Juza so much that their relationship will last for decades, it sounds like a happy ending! "Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Mu-chan I do!" Kumon groans, offended that he would stop his older brother in obtaining true happiness. "I just don't trust this other person at all!"

"You act like you know who it is," Juza mutters as he scans on the rows of manga in front of them. "Well, whoever they are, hope they know what they're doing."

"Do you really know who it is?" Muku whispers at Kumon. "Or do you have a hunch?"

"Come on Mu-chan, even I can see it!" Kumon answers in a volume that only Muku can hear. He sighs in exasperation while Juza is focused on reading summaries of some mangas in another aisle. "At this point everyone in Mankai except nii-san knows!"

"But you agree that they compliment each other," Muku says, knowing fully well about one of the dynamics existing in Mankai (he won't tell it to Ju-chan though, . He smiles widely when he sees the latest volume of one of the manga's he's currently reading. "After all, he's important to Ju-chan even though he doesn't say it much."

"I...begrudgingly agree," Kumon admits, sounding defeated when he can't refute his cousin's statement. "But if he does something bad to nii-san I will be the first one to deck him!"

* * *

Juza finally realizes what this talk of love is about when he overhears a conversation of his fellow troupe members.

He's about to sit on the outside bench in the dorm to read a book when he sees it's already occupied by Settsu and Azami. Not wanting to disrupt their conversation, he turns his back and is supposed to walk away when he hears what they're talking about.

"If you don't want to be like the shitty geezer, why don't you confess to him?" Azami says in a straightforward manner. "Don't tell me you find confessing a difficult thing to do?"

"Nothing is easy when it comes to him!" Settsu shouts, rubbing his temples to soothe his nerves. "He doesn't even feel the same so why should I confess?"

"So you're afraid of rejection then?" Azami shrugs. "I'm certain he will understand if you just explain what you feel about him. Communication is the key, you know?"

"That's rich coming from you," Settsu scoffs. They both lean on the bench and look at the stars on the night sky. "I wish it's that simple, but it isn't."

Azami looks at Settsu with an understanding smile. Despite his gruff voice, Juza can feel the care in the Autumn troupe's youngest member. "What do you love about him? Maybe you can start from there?"

"If I have to explain it to you right on the spot it would take me hours," Banri sighs, frustration evident in his tone. "Not because it's so many, but because it's hard to explain. I'm not like him who can bleed emotions through acting and be in the zone."

"But that's great about you two," Azami muses, his tone softer than before. "You two are heated rivals, but you also complete each other."

Juza widens his eyes in shock, almost blowing his cover if he hasn't covered his mouth. Not wanting to eavesdrop in their private conversation even more, he rushes to Room 104. 

He has already faced a lot of surprises in his life, but finding out that Settsu of all people has feelings for him still sends him reeling.

In a way, it doesn't make sense. Why would he develop feelings for someone he wants to defeat? They're rivals for crying out loud. Surely the man who has life in easy mode can choose a better option than falling in love with him? They argue everyday, they get on each other's nerves all the time, and they barely agree on anything. Instead of saying words that deepen their 'friendship' (if he can even call their relationship that), they hurl insults at each other instead. They bicker like two loggerheads at odds in each other across lifetimes. While Banri usually has a sharp tongue, he only sharpens his when it comes to his rival. They are truly opposites of each other.

Then again, Settsu did say he's happy to devote his life to competing with him. Not to mention he did say that he will defeat Settsu even if it kills him. In terms of acting, they're spirited competitors, each trying to one-up the other no matter what. Even though he rarely admits it, Settsu does drive him to do better and is the person who he compares himself to. His rival mocks him by calling him a daikon actor, but he also knows Settsu respects him as an actor (even if the other usually refuses to admit it).

In terms of feelings for each other in other aspects however, he's honestly in a bind. He never expects anyone to develop feelings for him. What's even more surprising is he also doesn't know how to describe his feelings for his rival.

When he goes to the kitchen to get his box of kame buns, he takes a glance at the mistletoe hanging on the door.

* * *

Banri doesn't understand why Hyodo asked him, of all people, to accompany him in one of his favorite cafes. 

"Kumon and Muku are out while Hisoka-san is still working at Guy-san's bar," Hyodo explains plainly as they go inside. Banri notices the cafe's interior is cozy and gives off a comforting vibe. He's surprised that they don't have to line up since his roommate already reserved a table for them. Hyodo must be a regular here. "I was going to ask the director but she's away to do an errand with another theater company."

"Then why did you ask me?" Banri asks, hiding his curiosity by reading the menu. "There are other guys in the dorm who would like to join you here."

"Well, you look like you're bored out of your mind in the dorm," Hyodo answers, the rough expression on his face not mirroring the sentiment is voice. "You looked like you needed something to do, so why not bring you here?"

"This cafe looks nice I give you that," Banri comments, but he notices there is a certain edge on Hyodo's voice, as if he's hiding something. Knowing his rival is a sweets monster, it must be related to dessert. 

He wonders why there isn't someone taking their orders until he finally saw someone coming towards their table. Sadly, the order he would like to say dies in his tongue when he sees two gigantic towers of ice cream on the server's tray. 

It takes a lot of willpower not to punch Hyodo in the face.

"Here are the 21-scoop ice cream orders for the challenge, sirs!" The server says, gently placing the two orders on the table. A timer was also placed on the left side of the table. "Finish the orders on time and the payment is on the house!"

"What the hell?" Banri shrieks, staring at the large towers in horror. An ice cream tower filled with 21 different flavors...somehow that sends shivers down his spine. "Are you out of your mind, Hyodo?!"

"I noticed they have this weekend ice cream challenge, so why not?" Hyodo answers with a shrug. Banri wonders why the daikon actor has the gall to invite him to join in this monstrous challenge. "Why? Are you scared you can't finish that?"

"Screw you!" Banri curses as he takes his spoon and takes a large scoop of ice cream to his mouth. God, why is this ice cream tower too sweet?! Why did he agree to join Hyodo in the first place?

He tries not to wonder about the mocking mistletoe in the dorm. He tries not to think about the members urging him to confess to the block of a man in front of him. He tries not to wonder what could have been if he does confess. Banri blames the mistletoe for putting him in this situation. What if they were under the mistletoe in that one moment in time? Hyodo never mentioned it, so why should he? He shouldn't be the one to remind the other of that stupid legend! If Hyodo wants to kiss him, he should be the one to initiate it, not him! He doesn't want to kiss his rival for that very reason, okay?!

(Banri refuses to admit that this is what he mostly thinks about ever since that incident.)

"You got ice cream on your cheek, dumbass," Hyodo softly says as he wipes the speck of ice cream off Banri with his finger. He then licks it off. "You shouldn't waste good ice cream."

Banri is sure his mind short-circuited.  _ Did he just --?  _ "W-Why the fuck did you do that?!"

Hyodo only stares at him in confusion. "Do what?"

Banri can only gape at his rival, who is not only focused on sweets, but dense on everything else. He doesn't care if his ice cream tower is starting to melt because his mind is also melting as well. "T-That?!" 

"Just focus on eating your ice cream. We're running out of time," Hyodo deflects, as if he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. To make things worse, Hyodo then proceeds to eat ice cream from  _ his  _ spoon. It seems he has already finished his tower but still wants more. Without much thought, Banri takes another spoon of ice cream from his melting tower and wordlessly eats it.

If they don't win this challenge, Banri solely places the blame on Hyodo. 

* * *

"You do know everyone knows your feelings for Standard Gangster, right?" Yuki says out of the blue, causing Banri to flinch. "Because your cowardice is killing me."

"I did not ask you for advice on my love life," Banri scoffs, barely checking the latest digs in one of his usual clothing stores. "Besides, this is the time for buying Christmas gifts, not thinking about love."

"If you're really that lost then why not confess to him as a Christmas gift?" Sakuya suggests, causing both Banri and Yuki to look at him in shock. "I'm sure Juza-san will understand your feelings if you're honest!"

"The god has finally spoken," Yuki says in awe. "Hear that Neo Gangster? Even our pure Energy Concentration is telling you to confess."

"No way! Not in a million years!" Banri shakes his head vigorously. Even Sakuya, his fellow troupe leader and one of the nicest members of Mankai, has betrayed him. What has he done wrong in this life to deserve this? "Why is everyone interested in my love life?!"

"Autumn Troupe has always been a gold mine on love life shenanigans," Yuki answers with a sneer. "What's better entertainment, your inability to confess or Money Grubbing Yakuza's?"

"I refuse to be on the same boat with that old man!"

"But not confessing will leave you nowhere, you know?" Sakuya says with concern. "It will only stress you out and keep you distracted."

Shit, Banri can't get angry at Sakuya because he has a good point (besides, he will never get angry at the Spring Troupe leader).

"Then pray and tell, how will I confess to him?" Banri sighs, staring at the purple jacket that would look good on Hyodo. Maybe he should buy that as his Christmas gift instead? 

"Figure it out yourself," Yuki deadpans, checking on a jacket that suspiciously fits one particular member of Mankai. "You're in Super Easy Mode all the time and you know Standard Gangster the most in your troupe, so think about it really thoroughly."

"Be honest with your feelings Banri-kun!" Sakuya says enthusiastically, his smile giving Banri the encouragement he needs. "If you show how sincere you are then Juza will certainly understand what you feel!"

That's honestly a tall order, Banri thinks with a frown. If anything, being sincere is one of the hardest things in his list (meanwhile wearing his heart on his sleeve is one of Hyodo's strengths). Still, if he can't achieve that, then he certainly will never defeat Hyodo.

"I'll think about it," Banri mutters, picking up the purple jacket from the rack. Sakuya's smile widens while Yuki can't help but let out a smirk. 

After buying some gifts, they're surprised to see Hyodo coming towards them with bags in his arms.

"Juza-kun!" Sakuya rushes towards him, already reaching out for a bag in Hyodo's arms. "Let me help you."

"Thank you," Juza says in his usual gruff tone. 

Banri huffs before snatching a bag in Hyodo's arms. "Geez, you don't know your own strength sometimes."

"I did not ask for your help," Hyodo says with gritted teeth. Yuki notices the lack of bite in his tone. 

"Then sulk because I want to carry this," Banri says with a glare. Yuki doesn't mention that Banri already has many bags in his arms as well, opting to walk beside Sakuya instead. 

"I'm betting they would be together before Christmas," Yuki whispers to Sakuya as he takes some gifts off the Spring Troupe leader's hands.

"You're also betting on them?" Sakuya says softly, taking a glance at the pair of rivals who are absentmindedly brushing their elbows while glaring at each other. "At this point everyone else in Mankai has placed bets."

Hearing this, Yuki stares at Sakuya with an offended look. "Why haven't I heard of this?!"

* * *

"You want me to dress up as Dark Santa again?" Banri asks the director in confusion. There are only two days left before Mankai's Christmas party and he already has a costume planned. "Are there naughty kids on the list this time?"

"Please agree Banri-kun!" Izumi pleads with clasped hands. "I already convinced Tasuku-san to dress up as Santa Claus for the special Christmas performance! Come on, do it for the members."

"At least I have that costume as a back-up," Banri sighs in defeat. He and the director are currently baking Christmas cupcakes for the party. "I just hope Muku doesn't faint when he sees me again."

"Thank you so much!" Izumi says with a relieved smile. "Also, Juza-kun says you should meet him under the mistletoe after the party."

Banri almost drops the bag of sugar he's holding as he stares at Izumi in surprise. "Why can't he tell me that directly? And why under the mistletoe?!"

"I'm only the messenger," Izumi says with an arched brow. She notices Banri's face slowly reddening at the mention of Juza's name.  _ Kids these days. _ "Don't chicken out or else you might not have the opportunity to confess."

"I am planning to confess!" Juza says, wondering what goes on inside his rival's head. "But don't tell anyone that."

"Your secret is safe with me," Izumi assures with a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I'll make sure you two have your privacy."

Banri can't help but feel comforted at the director's kind words. This isn't normally like him. Hyodo always affects him in some way and he doesn't know if he dislikes it. "T-Thanks, director."

"Don't worry. I'm always here to support you two," Izumi says, her voice full of warmth. Banri doesn't admit it much, but the director always knows what words to say and she is an inspiring presence in Mankai. "If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to approach me, okay?"

"Geez director, I'm not a kid who needs attention," Banri huffs as he begins mixing ingredients in a bowl. He hears Izumi let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Still… I have a question to ask."

"I'm all ears."

  
  


* * *

Hyodo stares at him with a glare when they finally meet under the mistletoe. "Why the hell are you still wearing that costume?" 

"Because you have been a naughty kid and you need to be punished," Banri scoffs with crossed arms. In reality he's reciting the words he wants to say in his mind, and doing their usual banter is a needed distraction. He wanted to change his Dark Santa costume but instead chose not to as part of his plan. Meanwhile, Hyodo is wearing his usual winter clothes, giving off a cool vibe that honestly fits him. "You're the one who asked me to go here after the party."

"I'm now questioning if I made the right decision," Hyodo mutters as he averts his gaze away from Banri. "But I never back out from anything."

"As expected from my one and only rival," Banri says with a smirk. "So, what do you have for me?"

"Why are you assuming I have something for you?"

"Hello? It's the holiday season!" Banri notices that Hyodo's ears and cheeks start to redden, as if embarrassed to say something important. "Besides, I have a gift for you, too."

"That's honestly surprising."

"You're making it difficult to give me your gift!" Banri says in disbelief. "You are pushing me to write your name on the naughty list."

"What if you and I both give our gifts at the same time?" Hyodo asks in his usual gruffy voice. "That is, if you really have a gift for me."

"Of course I have a gift for you, you fool!" Banri really wants to kiss the man in front of him right now, but he's also growing irritated on his rival's obliviousness. He gently wraps Hyodo's torso with his arms. He lets his eyes linger on the taller man's lips before staring at those golden eyes, wondering why there is always this kind of warmth despite everything that happened between them. 

"Just to be clear, we are in the same wavelength, right?" Hyodo asks. Banri swears there's uncertainty in his voice. "And we are thinking of the same thing?"

"I'm not a mind reader, dumbass," Banri mumbles petulantly, not bothering to cover his blushing cheeks. He leans his face near Hyodo's until they both feel each other's breath. "Does this answer your question?"

Hyodo has the audacity to smirk before embracing him tenderly. "Glad we're on the same page then."

Banri doesn't know who claimed the other's lips first, but he's certain they are heading in the same direction. He feels his back slamming against the door as Hyodo tightens his embrace, the weight reminding him that what's happening right now is real. He doesn't care if he runs out of breath, what's important is engraving this moment in his soul, even if time has stopped.

He lets out a shaky breath as Hyodo releases his lips then proceeds to kiss his neck. Contrasting his rough exterior, the man in his arms has been nothing but gentle, every kiss sweet and tender on his skin. 

"I--I don't know where we will be heading after this," Hyodo breathes out, his eyes baring his soul for Banri to see."I don't know why you have fallen in love with me. We are also rivals for crying out loud. And you always piss me off."

Banri can't help but feel flustered. "Then why did you k--"

"But I'm willing to make this work."

Banri is rendered speechless as Juza continues his speech. "You, you bring out the best in me. Yeah, you are a little shit who always takes the chance to fight me. It's the reason why you joined Mankai in the first place. I also want to surpass you in acting, and I want to defeat you even if it kills me, but I don't mind spending time together with you too. These feelings in my heart, I don't know how to put it into words, but I am certain that I want to be with you, both as rivals and as a pair walking on the same road together."

Not wanting Hyodo's heartfelt confession go unanswered, Banri finally recites the words in his mind.

"I fucking don't know why I fell in love with you, but I'm also down to spend my life with you," Banri says with certainty. "You, you always fire me up. You're the reason why I have changed for the better. If it weren't for you, I may not have found my love and passion for acting and theater. I'll only say this once, but thank you, for being who you are."

Juza softly smiles. Banri's blush intensifies as he continues to speak. "But don't expect me to do those lovey-dovey shit because I'm not that kind of person, okay?! And we are still rivals!"

"Of course," Hyodo laughs wholeheartedly, happy that some things in their relationship don't change. "You are my greatest rival after all. Besides, I'm not that kind of person either."

"G-Good." 

* * *

"Nii-san, tell me it isn't true!"

Juza tilts his head towards Kumon, not knowing why his younger brother is staring at him with tears. They are currently waiting for breakfast along with Banri and Sakyo in the living room. "Is what true?"

"That you were in the naughty list and Dark Santa punished you by kissing him!"

Banri almost spits his cup of coffee while Sakyo slaps his forehead. Juza surprisingly remains calm. "Who told you this?"

"Muku-chan said Dark Santa always visits Mankai every year and saw you being kissed by him last night!"

"Ah. So that's how you knew." Is only Juza's reply.

"Why are you acting so indifferent, nii-san?!" Banri swears Kumon is reduced to tears when he sees his older brother acting normally, as if Dark Santa doesn't exist. "Don't tell me you actually love Dark Santa?!"

"I guess congratulations are in order?" Sakyo asks in a calm tone. "I expect you two to be on best behavior. After all, lovers' quarrels must be prevented as much as possible."

"Sakyo-san?! You support nii-san's relationship with Dark Santa?" Kumon says, panicking that his older brother is being punished despite being a good man. "But he has always been a good person!"

After finishing his cup of coffee, Banri can only groan as Juza tries to explain what really happened. He's already preparing himself for the upcoming shovel talk. "God, why does this always happen every time I wear that stupid costume?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/meriisakusaku) !!


End file.
